


Not Strong Enough To Say No

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben loves Rey, Ben solo is an awkward bunny, Damerey..but just a little, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Romance, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey wants Ben, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, SwoloFic, ben wants rey, poe is a dick, rey is an awkward bunny, rey loves ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Ben Solo loves Rey Sands. Rey Sands loves Ben Solo.The only problem is, Rey is engaged to Poe Dameron.**Based on the song "Not Strong Enough To Say No" by Blackhawk**This is a gift forLoveofEscapism, one of my fave writers and a Headmistress at The Writers Den, and is part of House Swolo's "Mistress May I" event for May 2019.I hope you enjoy this, Rebecca! <3





	1. You're Spoken For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> Thanks as always to my amazing Beta and Moodboard Goddess, [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)... I couldn't do it without her!

[](https://imgur.com/7ANUmJO)

 

 

 

Ben Solo sat back in his chair, steepling his long fingers as he let a small smile come to his lips. He had just brokered the deal of a lifetime for his engineering company – the company he and Poe had built from the ground up, fresh out of college. Poe had a way of charming everyone he met – and that boded well when you were trying to make a group of Japanese investors believe in your vision and abilities.

 

Leaning forward in his seat, Ben picked up his phone and dialed the number he had burned into his heart, a number that spelled disaster and heartache by simply being around the owner of said number. Rey Sands was the best structural engineer in the country – maybe in the world. She had applied to their company fresh out of MIT, and her resume and academic records made her the obvious choice for the position they were filling.

 

Ben had wanted her since the moment he had laid eyes on her – but so had Poe.

 

Ben knew he wasn’t suave like his best friend. He didn’t know how to charm people – hell, he could barely talk to his own family. Talking to women had always been something that was on a frequency that Ben Solo simply didn’t receive in his brain.

 

And so, he was thirty-two and single, and the only companion he had in his penthouse was a ficus tree that he barely remembered to water – in fact, if it wasn’t for his housekeeper coming once a week – well, Mr. Ficus would be dead.

 

…

 

Rey Sands was at her desk on the seventeenth floor of Solo Engineering when her cell phone began to vibrate on her desk. Glancing at the screen, she smiled as a photo of her and Ben popped up to indicate he was calling. Poe had taken the picture last summer, when they had all gone to Las Vegas to meet with some potential clients. It had been the night before Poe had proposed, and they had all celebrated the successful closing of the deal by gambling the night away. She and Ben had stood in front of the Bellagio fountains, and Rey had never been happier than when Ben’s arm was around her shoulder and he was smiling at her.

 

The next day, when Poe had proposed to her, Rey had been surprised and delighted – and she had never felt more  _ wanted _ . Someone wanted to marry her, wanted to spend their life with her, start a family with her.  _ Her _ . A nobody from nowhere – whose own parents had abandoned her as a baby.

 

She grabbed her phone and hit the answer button, a smile coming to her lips as she greeted Ben. “Hey, boss man. How are you?” Her heart sped up like it usually did when she was around Ben, and as she waited to hear his voice, she realized that it was one of her favorite sounds in the world.

 

“Hello, Miss Sands. Could you please come to my office immediately?” The deep timbre of Ben’s voice caused her breath to hitch in her throat momentarily, and she nodded before realizing he couldn’t see her.

 

“Sure, Mr. Solo. I’ll be right there.” Clearly, there was something serious going on, and Rey felt a sense of dread as she took the elevator to the twentieth floor, where both Ben and Poe had their offices. Her fiancé was currently in Tokyo, brokering the biggest deal their company had ever done, and Rey was proud of him.

 

Striding down the hall as confidently as she could, Rey reached the door to Ben’s office, knocking lightly on it and waiting for him to answer. After a few seconds, she heard him call out, “Come in, Rey,” and she opened the door, her eyes immediately drawn to her fiance’s best friend, to her friend, her boss… and the man who so completely occupied almost every one of her waking thoughts.

  
  


Her mouth always went dry at the sight of him – because Ben Solo looked damn fine in the eight-hundred-dollar suit he was wearing. He also looked damn good in a pair of skinny jeans and a tee shirt – which he was fond of wearing outside the corporate setting of work.

 

_ The closer you come, the weaker I get… _

 

Ben did his best to keep a neutral, professional look on his face as Rey approached his desk _. _ She looked divine, as usual. Ben couldn’t remember a time when Rey had looked anything but beautiful to him. Perhaps he was judging her through the rose-tinted glasses of love, but he compared every other woman he saw to her – and they were all lacking.

 

Rey was everything, and he wished he could tell her that. Poe made her happy, though, and he was happy with her, and Ben would never come between his best friend and the woman he loved.

 

Looking into her eyes, Ben’s heart started beating faster, and he took a deep breath before speaking, trying desperately to calm himself. “Miss Sands, please, have a seat,” Ben said in an even tone. The news he was about to give Rey would make her incredibly happy, but Ben wanted to appear as though it was less than happy news at first.

 

As Rey sat in the chair across his desk from him. Ben let out a sigh, somehow managing to keep the neutral, yet slightly disapproving, look on his face. “We have a… development… in the Nagami contract.” His hand slid through his hair, pushing it back off his forehead.

 

Rey watched the gesture, her attention focusing on his large, strong hand as it moved through his silky mane. She had always wondered what his hair actually felt like – in her head it was as soft and luxurious as the most expensive silk. When Ben was around, her attention was always drawn to him, like he was a magnet and she was his polar opposite. If Poe noticed, he had never said anything – which led Rey to believe he hadn’t noticed. Her fiancé was a busy man, after all. He couldn’t be expected to pay attention to every last detail – unlike Ben. Ben noticed  _ everything _ .

 

“A... development?” Rey felt her heart stutter and her anxiety start to rise. Poe had assured her that they all but had the contract wrapped up, and that the clients had been thrilled with her and her team’s design concepts. If something went wrong… if they didn’t sign the contract – well, it would set back the growth of Solo Engineering, and she would feel responsible.

 

“Yes,” said Ben, sitting back in his chair and unbuttoning his suit jacket before steepling his fingers in front of him. He let the tension build for a moment, his eyes searching Rey’s face with great intensity. He had memorized her face a long time ago, every freckle on her sun-kissed skin like the touch of the Universe’s finest artist. She was divine, and Ben was always amazed with the detail he could picture her with when he thought of her, late at night in the privacy of his own home.

 

Rey felt the tension in the room rise, her heart beating at a furious pace now, her lungs constricting as they tried to take in air. Ben had the same stern, all business look on his face, and just when Rey was about to go into a full blown anxiety attack, Ben sat forward suddenly, the warm burst of air his body created bringing to her nose the glorious scent of his cologne – one that she tried desperately to get Poe to wear for her – and then Ben was slamming his large hands down on his desktop, a mischievous smirk coming to his lips as he spoke.

 

“Yes, they signed the contract three hours ago. Well done, Rey…”

 

Ben barely got the words out before Rey was practically leaping around the desk, her slight frame crashing into his as he stood, and she squealed with happiness. Her arms went around him, and he pulled her close, his arms circling her, and all Ben could think was  _ warmth…home…love. _

 

“Oh, Ben, I am so happy! We worked so hard, you and I… and my team… and then Poe, well, you know how he can charm anyone!”

 

_ Yeah. I know… because my worst day was the day you fell for his charms… and now on your hand is a promise made to another man… _ Ben wanted to pull away, he  _ knew _ he should pull away, yet he was weak when it came to Rey. Every moment he could touch her was a moment he cherished – a precious moment in time he would think about over and over again.

 

Why did Ben have to smell so damn good, and why did his arms around her feel like  _ home _ ? Like she was made to be in them? Like she  _ belonged _ there? This wasn’t the first time Rey had felt like this, had pondered just why Ben made her feel these things. Rey pulled away slightly, finally, looking up into Ben’s eyes with a smile on her face. His gaze flickered to her lips briefly, and his eyes – those whiskey eyes of his said more than he would ever articulate to her. Rey’s eyes flickered to his lips as well, those plush, full lips that… if she leaned forward less than an inch, she could feel pressed against her own.

 

Ben licked his lips as a pregnant moment passed in which he and Rey stared into each other’s eyes. If he dipped his head just a quarter of an inch, he could finally taste the lips he had dreamt about since the moment he laid eyes on her. The way she looked at him was his undoing, the way her body molded itself to his – like she was meant to be in his arms.

 

_ Jesus, Solo… she’s engaged to your best friend! Do not touch! Forbidden fruit! _

 

Ben cleared his throat and stepped back, settling himself back into his chair. He tried to slow his heartbeat down, tried to keep his eyes from clouding with the pain of the loss of her touch, of her scent… of knowing she would  _ never _ be his.

 

Rey tried not to be disappointed at the loss of Ben’s arms around her, the wink of the diamond engagement ring Poe had given her pulling her back to reality. She circled back around the desk and into the chair once more, the smile staying on her face.

 

“So, I am guessing you need me to get my team together to go to Tokyo?”

….

 

Poe Dameron was damn good at what he did – sure, he had a degree in Finance, and he and Ben had built their firm from the ground up, fresh out of college – but Poe had always been a good charmer. He was a salesman at heart, knowing instinctually what his clients needed from them, what they wanted to hear in order to put their projects in the hands of his company.

 

His madre had always told him that he had a silver tongue and could sell ketchup popsicles to a woman wearing snow white gloves. His madre had been right. Poe could sell anything to anyone, and as he left the Tokyo headquarters of Nagami Corp with a signed contract in his briefcase, Poe had a smile on his face that would take days to wear off.

 

His work here was done, and in two days he would head home, and he and Ben could start working on their next deal while Rey took over with her team to start the planning and implementing phase. Poe knew his future bride would throw her heart and soul into the project – which was what he admired about her the most. She did everything with her whole self until the project was complete.

 

She was going to make a wonderful partner in life. That’s why he had chosen her, of course. She was beautiful, she looked good next to him, and she was a workaholic – which left him time to himself to pursue his own interests.

 

Tonight, his interests were drinking and Japanese women. He sent a text to Rey, just so she would know he was fine and that he would contact her later – luckily, Rey was an independent woman and didn’t require a lot of his time. He bought her pretty things and took her out on dates – and that seemed to be enough for her. Their sex life was good – which kept him happy.

 

He could handle that for the rest of his life.

 

_ Hey babe. Heading out to have sushi and drinks with Japanese businessmen. Talk later. XOXO _

 

As he opened the door to the nightclub and let the techno music wash over him, Poe was already picking out probable companions for the night, his fiancé completely forgotten.

 

….

 

As Rey left the office, she couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely. Poe was in Tokyo, all her friends had plans for the night – and Rey wanted to celebrate the Nagami contract being signed. She was about to undertake a project which would have her in Tokyo for months, causing her to use far too many frequent flier miles and to consume more coffee than any one person should in a lifetime – but she loved what she did – so it didn’t feel like work at all.

 

The fact that it would take her away from Poe didn’t even bother her – they were both busy people with important jobs that they were good at. Leaving Ben though, well, that actually made her sad. Ben would immerse himself in his work, she knew, spending almost all his time at the office until he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. If she wasn’t around to have Poe check on him, or to check on him herself – how would he remember to go home to sleep, or that he was supposed to eat or call his mother on Tuesday evenings? Wasn’t that what best friends were for?

 

Her mind made up, Rey turned back towards the office building, determined that she was going to drag Ben out to celebrate with her, kicking and screaming. They deserved a night out, celebrating their accomplishments.

 

She found him in his office, scowling at the screen of his laptop. His door was open, so Rey tapped on the doorframe lightly before walking in as Ben looked up, his scowl softening into an expression that had her heart once more hammering in her chest.

 

“Hey, boss man. Still working, as usual. Did you remember to eat lunch?”

 

His stomach let out a loud growl, and Rey shook her head with a grin on her lips.

 

“Couldn’t,” Ben replied in a low rumble, “Was on the phone with London. They want the deadline moved up a month…”

 

“Ben,” Rey interrupted, crossing the room and leaning slightly over his desk, splaying her hands on the wood as she looked at him. “We’re going out tonight to celebrate the Nagami deal. We’ll have dinner and drinks. Hell, we can even talk business if you want. But you are getting out of this office, and I am going to be with you. Got it?”

 

“Yes, Rey,” Ben said as he closed down his laptop before standing and sliding his documents that needed his attention into his briefcase, his eyes going to hers once more. “Shall we?”

 

_ I’m not strong enough to say no… _

….

 

Ben let Rey pick the restaurant, and as the taxi glided to a stop in front of a Lebanese deli, Ben shook his head slightly, a small smile ghosting onto his lips. He should have known what she would choose – this was her favorite place to eat. Poe hated Lebanese food, so she never got the chance to go when he was home.

 

Looking over at Ben, Rey shrugged as if to say, ‘You let me pick’, and then Ben was sliding out of the car, reaching back inside to help her out. As his hand closed around hers from the brief moment it took her to exit the taxi, Ben let out a sigh of contentment, and then the contact was gone, and it left him feeling almost empty again.

 

“Really, did you think I would choose somewhere else to eat?” Rey asked lightly, nudging one shoulder into his playfully as they headed into the deli. Her eyes were shining with happiness, and Ben thought that he had never seen anything more lovely than Rey when she was happy.

 

“No,” Ben said as he opened the door for her. Without even asking her what she wanted, he headed to the counter, placing both their orders and waiting patiently for their number to be called after he had paid. He didn’t have to look to know where she chose to sit – it would be in the corner, facing the door, with her back to the wall. Rey always liked to have an exit in sight wherever she went – ‘In case I need it’- she had said. Ben wondered what trauma she had gone through as she was bounced from one foster home to another growing up.

 

It made him angry and sad. How could people not want Rey? How could they not see the light, the kindness, the beauty inside her?

 

At least she had Poe now, and he made her happy. Ben was thankful for that.

 

The clerk called their number, and Ben went to the counter to pick up their food, and as he turned to look for Rey, he caught her eyes from across the room, and it felt like the world whirled away into a void, leaving only the two of them. Ben couldn’t look away even if he wanted to – which he didn’t. He felt like a planet being pulled into an orbit around its sun.

 

Someone bumped into him, and as the man apologized to Ben, the spell was broken, and Ben internally chided himself as he reached their table.

 

_ She’s not yours, Solo. She’ll never be yours. She’s marrying your best friend, for fuck’s sake! Get it together! _

 

Sliding Rey’s food tray in front of her, Ben took his seat, smiling as she shook her head softly before looking up at him. His breath hitched at the look in her eyes – she was thrilled at something, her eyes shining with emotion. “What?” He asked softly, looking down at his food finally. He couldn’t keep looking in her eyes like he had been – he wasn’t strong enough to avoid giving in to his instincts to touch her when he looked in her eyes.

 

“Just… you always know what I want. You remember the details. Poe… he doesn’t remember stuff like that.” Rey shrugged before starting to eat, Ben doing the same while trying not to watch her perfect lips as they curled around the straw of her drink.

 

Finally, Ben remembered to use his words instead of staring at Rey like some kind of creep, and he cleared his throat between bites. “Have you ever talked to him about that? I mean… I know he’s busy, but he should know what you like. I mean… if, you know, I had a woman like you…” Ben let his words trail off as he took another bite of food to cover the awkwardness he had just created.

 

_ If I had you… I would know every detail of what makes you happy, and I’d spend every day making it happen for you. _

 

Rey’s brows rose, and she looked at Ben. “If you had a woman like me… what?” She had seen something flickering in the depths of his eyes when he said those words, something akin to desire, and it made Rey’s heart beat faster in her chest. She needed to know more – but then again, she always wanted to know what was going through Ben’s brain. He was so guarded and careful, and hardly let anyone get close to him. Rey was blessed to have him as a friend, because not many people got to be this close to him.

 

Ben almost choked on his bite of food, his face coloring as he swallowed hard, taking a sip of his drink to wash the lump down his throat. “I… um, I just meant that, you know, if I had a woman like you… I would remember all the details. So that I could, you know, make her happy. I… I can talk to Poe, you know, maybe tell him to wake up and start being more attentive.” Ben suddenly became very interested in his food to avoid looking at Rey. He didn’t want to see the look in her eyes when he mentioned her fiancé.

 

_ You know you’re better for her… she should be yours… _

 

He wished he could shut off his brain, especially when he had thoughts like that.

 

“No,” Rey said after a few moments of silence. “Poe… is Poe. I wouldn’t change him, nor would I expect him to change for me. I knew how he was when we got together, after all. I’m independent enough to respect that. It is nice, though, to have someone notice the little things. That’s why you’re so good at running the firm.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Ben said softly.

 

After they were through with their food, Rey smiled at Ben and leaned forward in her seat. “So, Solo… let’s go see Endgame. You know you want to!”

 

The thought of being in a dark theater with Rey next to him for three hours was not something Ben would ever turn down, so he nodded, replying with a grin, “How many times have you seen it now?”

 

“Seven,” Rey replied, smirking as she stood from her seat. “But only three of these were with you. I also went once with Finn, once with Finn and Rose, and the other two times by myself. I keep noticing new things every time I watch it.”

 

Ben just shook his head as he grabbed both their trays and went to dispose of their trash before heading back to Rey. “Our normal theater, then? What do you have planned for us after that, since you are clearly calling the shots here?” Ben would have let Rey drag him to a gay strip club if she wanted to – he just wanted to spend time with her.

 

He knew he was wrong. She wasn’t his. She belonged to Poe – they were happy – but Ben was her  _ friend _ – and as long as he told himself that, then he could spend time with her. Never mind where his brain went after he was home alone, his hand on himself while he thought about her until his seed spilled over his hand.

 

“Then we are going to a bar to have drinks, dance and celebrate our victory today,” Rey said, smiling as she threaded her arm through his after they made their way back to the sidewalk outside the deli.

 

“Rey…” Ben practically groaned. “You know my strong feelings on dancing. Could we cut out the dancing part and just have drinks and celebrate?”

 

“Nope,” Rey said, letting the ‘p’ sound pop off her lips. “I have had a plan for a while now to get one dance from you. Okay, two, really, because you know I am getting one at my wedding with you, but I want another one. Then I can cross it off my bucket list.  _ I danced with Ben Solo in a non formal setting _ .” Rey grinned at him as they started walking down the street towards the movie theater. It luckily wasn’t far, and as Ben bought their tickets, he felt a small sense of anticipation at sitting so close to Rey in a theater. Normally, he noticed every detail in a movie – especially a comic book movie – but when Rey was sitting next to him, all he thought about was  _ her _ .

 

After moving into the line for concessions, Ben didn’t even have to ask what Rey wanted again, and after they had their snacks, they made their way into the dark theater. He was thankful for the large tub of popcorn, because when they bumped hands reaching into it, it gave him an excuse to touch her – even if it was for a few blissful seconds at a time.

 

When she reached for his hand an hour into the movie, Ben was shocked and delighted all at once, and if she minded him running his thumb over her wrist while they held hands – she said nothing. In fact, she kept her hand in his as they walked outside after the movie, and in the taxi to the bar, only relinquishing it when they went inside the bar as she slid into a seat at one of the tables.

 

Ben was in a daze, and he had to keep reminding himself of a few facts.

 

_ She’s my friend. We’re friends. She’s engaged to Poe. She’s not yours. She belongs to Poe. You’re just friends. Friends. Nothing more. _

 

Ben let the atmosphere of the bar take over, and as Rey looked around, Ben watched her. She just fit in so perfectly no matter where she was. She always adapted to her surroundings, making it seem like she belonged there. Right now, she was tapping her foot, swaying slightly to the music playing, and Ben didn’t think he had ever seen anything as beautiful as her. Her engagement ring caught the light from the dance floor then – another painful reminder to him to get his shit together.

 

_ She’s not yours, Solo. Knock it off. _

 

He hated his brain. He hated himself too, for being the way he was. Poe had wanted Rey the moment he saw her, and Ben had stepped back and let him have her.

 

He was a moron. A complete and utter moron. Instead of being lonely, he could be with her – if she would have even wanted him. He wasn’t Poe, he wasn’t all sweet words and burning looks and warm compliments. Ben was a man of few words, but Rey would have known how she completely consumed him, because he would have showed her every single day.

 

“Hey, Solo!” Rey’s voice cut through his reverie, and Ben looked at her, giving her an apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he looked around the bar. The music playing was some popular song, and people were making their way out to the dance floor.

 

“It’s okay, Solo. I know how you are… peopling and everything,” Rey smirked as she stood. “I am gonna go dance while you sit here and scowl. Sound good?” Rey headed off, looking back over her shoulder at Ben and smirking.

 

Ben shook his head as he watched her walk off, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check on any emails or calls he may have to return. When he looked up, he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Rey dancing, her body moving in ways he could only call  _ sexual _ . How many times had he pictured her moving that way underneath him as he worshipped every inch of her body?

 

Ben couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, the phone forgotten in his hand as he watched her, and when a man approached her, Ben had to suppress the growl that threatened to leave his lips. She wasn’t  _ his _ , after all, and she could dance with anyone she wanted to – but would Poe really want some random man dancing with his fiancé in such a manner? It was this thought that had Ben on his feet, striding out to the dance floor as the man put a hand on Rey’s shoulder to turn her around so they were facing each other, their bodies undulating far too close to each other for his comfort.

 

_ You’re welcome, Poe. I’m protecting what’s yours… even if I wish she was mine. _

 

Ben tapped Rey’s dance partner on the shoulder, giving him a smile that let him know he was already treading on dangerous waters. “Hey there… thanks for keeping my girl safe for me until I got here!” 

 

Ben glanced down at the ring on Rey’s hand, and as the man realized she was taken, he backed away, throwing his hands up. “Uh, yeah, no problem, man!”

 

Ben nodded at the man before he stepped into the spot he had vacated, looking down at Rey as she looked up at him, a small smile on her face. As she had danced with the man, he had told her she was sexy, and Rey liked the sound of it. Looking up at Ben, she knew she would enjoy it even more coming out of  _ his _ mouth – even though she knew she shouldn’t have thoughts like that.

 

Poe told her she was sexy, of course, but that was mostly when they were having sex. Besides that, he never really told her she was beautiful or sexy, or that he loved her. She knew he did, obviously, since he had put a ring on her finger and pledged his life to her, but still – sometimes she hungered to hear it more.

 

It was nice to feel wanted, to feel loved and validated.

 

The music changed then, to something slow and sweet, and Rey grinned up at Ben. “So, Ben Solo, my Knight in a black suit jacket – how about that dance?”

 

Looking in her eyes, Ben couldn’t deny her, so he pulled her close, her body molding to his perfectly as they swayed together, Rey’s head on his broad chest as her arms rubbed his back as they moved together. Giving in to a baser instinct, Ben nuzzled her head – knowing he was wrong for it, but not being able to help it – taking in a deep breath of  _ her _ , before placing a tiny kiss on the top of her head. Rey didn’t seem to mind, tightening her arms around him, and Ben had never felt more content.

 

He loved her, he wanted her, and Ben knew he’d never be complete without her – which meant he’d never be complete. It seemed a small price to pay to have her in his life, even if seeing her married to his best friend would slowly kill him inside.

 

At least he’d be able to see her.

 

When the music ended, neither of them even noticed – that is, until the DJ spoke into the microphone to announce he was taking a small break. “Oh…” Rey said softly, looking up at Ben.

 

“Yeah,” Ben cleared his throat and pointed back towards their table, “Maybe we should go back to our table?”

 

Rey nodded, words sticking in her throat. Being in Ben’s arms had felt like home, like no place else in the entire Universe would ever feel right again. Rey sighed as Ben turned and headed back to their table, and she knew nothing would ever feel as good as that dance again.

 

She needed a drink to help with all the confusing, conflicting thoughts and feelings she was having. Why did it feel better being in the arms of one of her best friends than in her own fiance’s? Why did Ben notice everything, while Poe probably didn’t even know her favorite color or the name of her favorite Marvel character? Ben knew all that – Rey was certain if she asked him, he would rattle them off without hesitation.

 

_ Stop it, Rey. Ben is detail-oriented, like you. Poe is good with numbers, with charming people, with selling things. He’s busy. So what if he doesn’t remember that you love green and hate pink, and that Scarlet Witch is your favorite Avenger? He loves you, he wants you, and you are marrying him, dammit! _

 

Three drinks later, and Rey had forgotten all about Poe – because Ben was  _ here _ , he was laughing at her stupid pop culture references and jokes, and he looked absolutely fucking delicious.

 

“Come on, Rey. You’re drunk and it’s getting late. Let’s get you home so you can sleep this off,” Ben said two hours later.

 

Rey giggled and nodded at Ben, her eyes dreamy as he guided her back outside and into a taxi. 

 

After giving the driver her address, Ben was pleasantly surprised to find Rey snuggling up against him, her head on his shoulder as she nuzzled his neck softly.

 

“Thank you, Ben,” she said sleepily, and Ben turned his head slightly to look down at her.

 

“For what?” He asked softly.

 

“For knowing about green and Scarlet Witch and that I like roasted red pepper hummus the best. You’re amazing, you know that?”

 

“Uh… you’re welcome, Rey,” Ben replied, but she was already asleep on his shoulder. When they reached her building, Ben paid the driver and asked him to wait before getting out of the vehicle gently and reaching back inside, trying not to wake Rey as he pulled her into his chest, carrying her tiny frame with ease into her building and her apartment. As he deposited her on her bed, he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before saying, “Night, Rey.”

 

As Ben got ready for bed after getting home, his phone chimed, and as he read the message, his eyes widened in surprise, even as he felt his cock harden in his pajama bottoms.

 

_ <Rey> I want you. So bad. I wish you were here so we could fuck each other until we fell asleep. _

 

Ben gulped and typed out a response.

 

_ <Ben> Um, think you drunk texted me by mistake, I’m sure you meant to send this to Poe. _

 

Ben put his phone down and blew out a long breath before opening the sliding glass door to his balcony and stepping outside, letting the cool night air hit his overly warm body. He wished Rey’s text had been meant for him. He wished he could touch her, could tell her he loved her, and that she meant everything to him.

 

Then he heard his cell phone chime again, and he rushed back inside, his mouth opening in surprise and shock as he read Rey’s response.

 

_ <Rey> No, Ben. I meant it for you. Come over here and fuck me like I know you want to. _

 

Ben stared at the screen for a long time afterwards, his morality warring with his heart. Finally, he sighed before typing out a response.

 

_ <Ben> You’re drunk. Goodnight, Rey. Sleep well. I am sure you won’t even remember this tomorrow. _

 

Ben wouldn’t forget, though. He’d never forget. Just like he’d never stop wanting her. If he were any less of a man, though, he would have been at her apartment already, doing all the things to her he had only dreamed about.


	2. You've Got Dangerous Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comes home, and Ben and Rey try NOT to think about each other.
> 
> ..They fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always to my Beta Goddess/Moodboard maker extraordinaire: [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)!

[](https://imgur.com/iYSWNFo)

The next two days were torture for Ben. He went to the gym, jogged around the park, and took cold showers – trying in vain to keep her from his mind. He kept pulling his phone out, looking at the text messages she had sent over and over again, imagining just what would have transpired if he had gone to her apartment.

 

He would have ravished her, again and again, just like he had so many times in his dreams. He would have made her moan his name, over and over again…

 

And he would have felt terrible about it the next morning.

 

As much as he loved Rey – she was spoken for. The closer she got to him, though, the weaker he got. He knew she was Poe’s, knew that in a few short months he would be standing up at the altar for his best friend, but oh, how Ben wished it was him who was planning a life with Rey. He wished it was him who had slid the diamond on her finger.

 

When had he fallen so hard for her, knowing that she was Poe’s? Sure, he had _wanted_ her the moment he had laid eyes on her, but when had he _fallen_ _in_ _love_ with her? Was it the day he found her in her office, weeping because she thought she had blown the Falcon deal, or the day he saw her, teary-eyed in the elevator because he had remembered it was her birthday and had her favorite slice of cheesecake delivered from her favorite deli?

 

Poe hadn’t even remembered it was her birthday until Ben reminded him, and his best friend had scrambled at the last moment, buying her a cheesy card and a dozen roses. It was a gesture only done because Poe knew if he didn’t acknowledge her day, Rey would not sleep with him for a while – which, to Poe – was a fate worse than death. Never mind that she would have been terribly  _ hurt _ that her own fiancée didn’t remember her birthday.

 

But Ben – he knew everything about Rey Sands. There wasn’t a detail he hadn’t memorized regarding her, filing it all away in that secret space in his head and heart that was reserved for only her.

 

As he got ready for bed, Ben’s phone chimed with a message, sending his heart thudding in her chest.  _ Please be her… Please be her. _

 

It wasn’t.

 

_ <Poe> You’re picking me up from the airport tomorrow afternoon, right? _

 

Ben had been so lost in his head all weekend, he had forgotten that Poe was coming home the next afternoon. While he was glad his best friend was coming home, he felt a sense of loss, as well. For a week now, he had Rey all to himself. Now, it would be back to glimpses of her as she walked through the corridors of their office, and infrequent texts during the week.

 

Poe would have all her attention again.

 

_ <Ben> Yeah. Send me the flight info. See you then. _

 

With a sigh, Ben turned off the light and settled onto his pillows, wondering if Rey was okay.

 

….

 

Rey spent the rest of the weekend recovering from a wicked hangover. She never drank as much as she had Friday night, mostly because she never felt comfortable enough to completely let herself lose control. But with Ben – well, she knew Ben would always take care of her, no matter what. He was her best friend, and he would never let anything happen to her.

 

Of course, now that she had sent him those texts, he might want to rethink their friendship.

 

Rey sat on her couch, the tv turned on some documentary that she wasn’t paying attention to as she tried to decide how to handle the texts. Clearly, she had meant to send them to Poe, right? Just in her drunken state, she had inserted Ben’s name instead of Poe’s. That had to be it, because she  _ loved _ Poe, she was  _ marrying _ him, after all.

 

So, why didn’t she regret sending the texts to Ben? Why did she sometimes, late at night, think about what it would be like if she were marrying him instead of Poe? Why did Ben make her feel like the most important person on Earth, while Poe made her feel like she was just another person orbiting around him?

 

And sometimes, at work, Rey would look up as she walked down a corridor, and Ben would be looking at her, those whiskey eyes taking her in like she was the finest work of art he had ever laid his eyes upon.

 

Why couldn’t Ben have asked her out instead of Poe?

 

Rey chewed on one thumbnail as she thought about her situation. Should she text Ben and apologize? Should she wait until she saw him at work? How did one go about things when you drunk texted your fiance’s best friend and told him you wanted to fuck him? Frustrated, she threw her phone down, determined to get through the night without thinking about it again.

 

Later that night, as she lay in bed, trying desperately to sleep, it was Ben on her mind when she slid her hand down to her slick folds to release the tension that had been burning there since Friday night.

 

….

 

Rey was waiting for him at his office door, his favorite coffee in hand as she smiled up at him. “Morning, Ben,” she said cheerfully, and Ben allowed himself a moment to search her features, trying to decide if she was angry with him. All he found was her normal, cheerful demeanor, and so he offered her a smile in return, unlocking his office door and stepping through.

 

As he settled into his chair and turned on his computer, Rey set his coffee down in front of him before sitting down in the chair across the desk from his. “So, I am meeting with my team this morning. I figure we could maybe have a working lunch and discuss plans for this project? Will that work for you? I hope so, because I already ordered us Thai food.”

 

Rey grinned at Ben, and he let out a groan. “How did I know it would be Thai food?”

 

Rey laughed and took a sip from her own coffee. “You love me and you know it.”

 

Ben’s heart hammered in his chest, a flush creeping onto his cheeks as he murmured, “Something like that.” Their eyes met and held, and the world dissolved around them, neither one able to see anything but the other for a few magical moments.

 

The ringing of Ben’s phone tore his gaze away, and Rey let out a sigh, uncertain about what had just passed between them. The emotion she had seen in the depth of his eyes was intense, and Rey found herself wanting to make eye contact again, just to see if they could recreate the same moment. She could get lost in those eyes of his easily.

 

She really didn’t mind all that much, either.

 

Rey pointed to the door, mouthing, “See you later,” to Ben, feeling sad as she walked out of his office – although she had no idea why.

 

….

 

After a morning of meeting with her team and starting the planning process for their project, Rey was satisfied that Ben would be happy with the progress made. After making the trip down to the lobby to grab their food when it was delivered, Rey made her way to his office, knocking lightly on the doorframe and smiling as he waved her in.

 

Of course, he had his phone plastered to his ear, speaking in rapid fire Italian to one of their many overseas sites. Rey started pulling their food out of the bags, getting it all set up for when Ben was done. She could tell he was frustrated with whomever was on the phone – both by the tone of his voice, and the way he was running his hand through his hair.

 

Finally, he ended the call, looking at her and offering a small smile. “Sorry. The Beneci site manager was having personnel issues.” Ben rolled his eyes, pulling his drink forward and taking a long pull from the straw.

 

“Get it straightened out?” Rey asked, smiling when Ben nodded at her. “Good. Although, I do kind of like hearing you speaking Italian.” Rey waggled her eyebrows at him and grinned before digging into her lunch, her stomach taking precedence over business. They ate in silence, their eyes meeting over their lunch several times, and Rey felt the familiar desire coiling low in her abdomen – a feeling she shouldn’t be having for Ben – but one she had accepted a long time ago.

 

If only Ben loved her. If only he had asked her out first – but that was wishful thinking. Poe was a good man, and he wanted her. He was marrying her.

 

Finally, when their lunch had been consumed, Rey and Ben sat looking at each other. Once again, Rey got the same feeling from earlier, when the world faded until all she saw was  _ Ben _ , and the way he was looking at her, the  _ longing _ and pure  _ adoration _ in his eyes all but consumed her.

 

Clearing his throat, Ben broke the spell, his face flushing slightly as he mumbled, “Rey… about those texts…”

 

At the same time, Rey said softly, “Ben… about those texts…”

 

They both stopped, looking at each other wide-eyed. Finally, Rey said, “I’d like to forget about them and not talk about them, okay?” Rey looked at Ben, her eyes imploring him to agree, because if they spoke about them, Rey was afraid she would say all the thoughts that had been swirling around in her brain since she woke up Saturday morning and read them.

 

_ They were true, Ben. Every word of them. I do want to fuck you. I want to fuck you and love with you and be with you. I wish I was marrying you, because it’s  _ always _ been you, since the moment we met. _

 

Nodding, Ben waved a hand dismissively before smiling at Rey. “Consider them forgotten.”

 

Rey smiled at Ben, “Thanks, Ben. Now, about the Nagami project…”

 

….

 

As Ben waited in the line for security to get to Poe’s gate, the only thing he could think of was Rey, and the way she looked at him sometimes. He wanted to believe so badly that what he saw in her eyes was the same feelings he felt – love, longing, need – but Ben figured he was simply seeing what he  _ wanted _ to see, as opposed to what was truly there.

 

There was no way Rey saw him as anything more than a best friend. Poe was everything Ben wasn’t – charming, good-looking and good around people. Ben was sullen, withdrawn and definitely  _ not _ charming or good-looking. No – Rey definitely didn’t see him as anything more than a best friend. Ben would fulfill his duties in that capacity though, because if he couldn’t have her as a lover, at least she could be his friend.

 

Finally, Ben got to the gate, watching as the throng of people appeared, his best friend’s shock of dark hair finally making an appearance. Poe smiled brightly at Ben, giving him a fist bump after he got close enough.

 

“You keep our company running while I was gone?” Poe joked as he started towards the baggage claim. Ben snorted in response, following Poe. As usual, women’s eyes slid over him, but when they looked at Poe – well, women wanted him. Ben was too tall, too weird looking with his moles and long nose and crooked teeth – not to mention his big ears that he kept carefully hidden under his hair.

 

Poe had it all, though. Looks, charm, smarts – and Rey.

 

As they retrieved his baggage and walked out to Ben’s car, Poe grinned at Ben. “So, I didn’t get to sleep at all on that flight… I am gonna go home and shower and then pass out. I assume the office won’t get lit on fire for another day without me there?”

 

Ben shook his head as he pulled out into traffic, letting a smirk drift onto his face. “I think we’ll manage to keep it together, Dameron.”

 

….     

Poe stretched as he made his way across his apartment. It had been a long flight – but he had been kept company by a gorgeous blonde from Australia named Mindy… or was it Mandy? Michelle!  _ It was definitely Michelle _ , he thought, and to be honest – when he was fucking her against the thin bathroom wall of the plane while everyone else was asleep – he hadn’t really been thinking about her  _ name _ .

 

He needed to shower and change clothes, because he had promised Mandy/Mindy/Michelle – _ whatever her name was _ – a good time tonight. If things worked out right, he wouldn’t mind showing her a good time every night she was in New York.

 

Of course, he’d have to make up excuses to Rey, but she always believed him. It was the beauty of having a fiancé who was a workaholic – they always understood when you had  _ pressing business matters _ to attend to.

 

Oh, Poe  _ would _ have pressing business matters, alright. Pressing the blonde Australian into the mattress –  all night long.

 

….

 

Ben’s phone rang at ten that night as he was flipping through Netflix, trying to find something to watch. When he saw Rey’s smiling face on his screen, he quickly answered. “Hey, Rey.”

 

“Hey, Ben,” Rey sighed as she heard his voice. His voice was probably her favorite sound in the world, and she adjusted in her most comfortable chair, flipping through Netflix to try and find something to watch. She was aware Poe had gotten home that afternoon, but she hadn’t received even a simple text message – and she was concerned.

 

And disappointed – because Rey knew if Ben had just gotten home after three weeks, he would have been texting or calling her from the airport to let her know he had gotten in safely.

 

“Ben? Have you, um… Poe hasn’t even texted me to let me know he’s home safely. But, you dropped him off, right?” Rey chewed on her fingernail nervously, waiting for Ben’s response.

 

“Yes, he said he didn’t get much sleep on the flight home. I’m sure he’s just tired, Rey. He said he was going to shower and crash. You know how jet lag works. Are you okay? You sound sad.” 

 

Ben wanted to throttle Poe. If he was with Rey, he would have texted her the second the plane landed. Hell – he would have texted her from the damn plane, just to let her know how happy he was to see her again, and that he had missed her. Poe was a moron, and Ben wondered why Rey didn’t see it.

 

“I’m fine. Just trying to find something to watch on Netflix. Thanks, Ben. Thanks for always being there for me whenever I need you.” Rey sighed again, finally deciding to re-watch Guardians of the Galaxy.

 

“Put on Guardians of the Galaxy, drink some of that Earl Grey that you love – with two lumps – of course, and relax. Talk in the morning?” Ben wanted to be there for her, wanted desperately to soothe her in any way he could.

 

“I will. See you in the morning, Ben.” Rey hit the button to end the call, settling back in her chair. When she finally fell asleep later that night, it was Ben on her mind, not Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


	3. I fell in love with a beautiful girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Poe can't take care of his woman, Ben can (and does).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my wonderful beta and moodboard artist: [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)!

[](https://imgur.com/ISRIRGO)

“Got your tickets?” Ben asked for the third time as they stood in Laguardia, and Rey leveled a gaze at him. “Sorry,” he mumbled, throwing up his hands and glancing at his watch. Poe should be arriving at any moment to see his fiancé off to Tokyo for several months to oversee their firm’s new project – but he had yet to arrive – which was fine with Ben.

It was three in the morning, after all, and Ben had treated her to coffee and a blueberry muffin from their favorite shop after he had a company car pick them both up. They’d been on the phone until ten the night before, planning out her trip and making sure each detail was finalized – and if they had decided to video chat while they both watched the same movie – that was simply what friends did, right?

Ben had to keep reminding himself of that fact.  _ She’s not mine. She’ll never be mine. She’s marrying Poe. _

The diamond on her ring finger kept reminding him of that as well, as they sat in the boarding area waiting for her flight to be called. The fluorescent lights caught the facets in it, and Ben wanted to close his eyes against the reminder.

Rey leaned against him at some point, closing her eyes and promptly falling asleep on his shoulder. Ben put his arm around her, shuffling her closer to him as they waited, keeping an eye on her carryon bag at her feet – and silently cursing his business partner for oversleeping and not being here.

Not that Ben minded. Spending time with Rey was a treasured event – especially if it gave him the opportunity to make her smile, or watch her sleeping like he was now. He wanted to kiss her eyelids, or even the top of her head, but instead he just held her, letting her sleep until the sleepy ticket attendant announced that her flight was boarding.

Ben gently shook her awake, her eyes opening sleepily as she smiled lazily at him. “Ben… hi…” she whispered, and his heart stopped in his chest at how intimate the moment was. 

“Hi, Rey…” He blinked as she moved closer, her lips hovering just centimeters from his, and then the moment was over as the ticket agent called her flight for boarding again.

Rey sat up quickly, her face flushing as she realized what she had almost done.

_ I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss Ben. I almost kissed Ben. Holy shit. _

Clearing her throat, Rey smiled at Ben. “Guess that’s me, huh?” Ben just nodded, her eyes never leaving his, and Rey tried to ignore everything she saw burning in their depths.

_ I’m marrying the wrong man. What am I getting myself into when I could have  _ Ben _? _

“Well, off I go then. I’ll talk to you soon, boss man?” Rey grinned at him, wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Ben did his best to not audibly sigh in happiness as he pulled her close for the embrace, but his heart was beating triple time, and he was certain she could feel it thumping away.

“I have your itinerary,” Ben growled throatily, “so I assume you will be.” Ben gave her a smile before she was pulling away to grab her carryon. When she reached the line to board her flight, she looked back over her shoulder at him, waving, and Ben watched until she was out of sight in the belly of the plane.

….

“What the fuck, Poe? Seriously? Your fiancé is going to be gone for several months, and you don’t have the fucking decency to wake your ass up in time to see her off at the airport?” Ben was standing in front of his best friend, wanting to punch the stupid grin that Poe was wearing off his face. “God, if she were my fiancé, I would have wanted to say goodbye to her!”

Poe threw up his hands. “Hey man, I’m sorry! My phone died and my alarm didn’t go off. I’ll make it up to my princess somehow!”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Whatever, man. Go do your fucking job and text your damn fiancé.” Ben went back around his desk and sank into his chair, running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

Poe just rolled his eyes and left with a muttered, “Later, man.”

Ben’s phone chimed, and he looked at it, smiling as he saw it was a text from Rey.

> _ <Rey> I’m in Minneapolis. What is there to do in Minneapolis to kill 4 hours? Play a game of hockey? _

Ben smirked before typing out a reply.

> _ <To: Rey> That would be amusing to watch. Watch one of those Space Battles movies I know you have on your laptop. _
> 
> _ <Rey> Jerk. I’ll have you know, I am a good ice skater! Of course, being checked might be something different… and I can watch a couple of those Space Battles movies… you like them as much as I do, you big dork. _
> 
> _ <To: Rey> It could be worse. I could hate them and only watch action movies. _

Ben knew Rey would get his inference, since Poe preferred action movies with lots of explosions to a well thought out space opera.

> _ <Rey> Still say the Millenial Raven could take out one of those stupid DUO Fighters if only it had the right weapons package! Change my mind! _

Ben shook his head. He was entirely a fan of the bad guys in the film series – while Rey definitely liked the rebel contingent.

> _ <To: Rey> Do you really want me to spend another hour discussing the weapons packages on the DUO Fighters, and how they could never be retrofitted to that rust bucket, outdated freighter? _
> 
> _ <Rey> TAKE IT BACK!!!! The Millenial Raven is the best ship ever! _
> 
> _ <To: Rey> HA! NOT EVEN CLOSE! _

Ben shook his head, and spent the next three hours texting her back and forth, all while trying to answer emails and read over contracts. Finally, after her connecting flight had boarded, Ben set back to work, stopping only when Poe came to his office, knocking twice on the doorframe before stepping in.

“Hey man, I am sorry about this morning. Thanks for getting her to the airport. I just booked a spa weekend for her when she gets back, kinda as an ‘I’m sorry for being an ass’ thing. Think she’ll like it?”

Ben wanted to scream at Poe, because the idiot couldn’t fucking see the forest for the trees. He had the world’s most incredible woman that he was marrying, and he had to treat her like she was nothing. It  _ infuriated _ him.

Instead, Ben smiled at his best friend, keeping his anger in check as he rumbled, “Of course she will. Good call, man. And you’re welcome.”

“Now… I need to go schmooze some Italians, make them give us some money!” Poe grinned as he backed out the door, giving Ben double finger guns as he did so. Ben rolled his eyes and gave him the finger before going back to work on the proposal he was drafting – one that would be the biggest project they had ever taken on if it were to be agreed to.

When he left the building that night at ten in the evening, Ben was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to have a glass of whiskey, take a shower, and talk to Rey before he went to bed. He knew she was still in the air, but he had an ache in his heart already from simply knowing she wasn’t in his space any longer.

How was he ever going to get through life watching her be Poe’s wife, when he was so desperately in love with her? He wanted her for himself – and he felt guilty as hell for it. When Rey turned those hazel eyes on his, though, he was lost every time. There wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for her – including watching her marry someone else – as long as she was happy.

The pinging of his phone woke him at three in the morning, Rey’s face smiling at him from his phone screen letting him know it was a message from her that had woken him. He quickly dialed her phone, yawning as he waited for her to answer.

“Hey, Ben!” Rey sounded wide awake as she answered, and he heard a TV playing in the background, the announcer talking excitedly in Japanese about Tokyo tourism.

“Hey,” Ben replied gruffly, wiping a hand over his face to try and wake himself up a little, his heart already thrumming away in his chest at the sound of her voice.

“Thank you,” Rey said, and Ben could tell she was smiling, which made him smile.

“For?” He asked, even though he had been the one to order a gift basket with Space Battles pajamas, all the movies and American snacks to be delivered to her room for her arrival – as well as a robe fashioned to look like his favorite character’s robes – in black, of course. He had also called the hotel, making sure a fresh bowl of ramen was delivered to her room as soon as she arrived – because Ben knew Rey – and she would be half-starved after the flight.

“You always know exactly what I need,” Rey said, and Ben’s heart soared even higher.

_ Of course I do. You’re my universe. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you’re happy. _

“I wanted you to be comfy in your temporary home. How was your flight?” Ben rumbled quietly, running a hand through his hair as he lay back on his pillow, imagining Rey lounging on the hotel bed as they talked.

“Long. I slept most of it. Since it’s five in the evening here, I can’t get started on anything, so I figured some dinner and a bubble bath was in order. I’m going to order one of those huge ramen bowls, with the egg in the middle!” Rey’s voice got excited, and Ben could hear a knock on her door. “Hang on a sec, Ben, someone is knocking.”

Ben grinned into the dark room as he waited for Rey to return to the phone, and finally he heard her voice, “Benjamin Solo… thank you again. My favorite. How do you always know?”

_ Because I know almost everything about you, beautiful. I have filed away years of knowledge in my brain, just so I can make you smile. _

“That’s just what I do, Rey. I drink and I know things,” Ben smiled as he quoted Tyrion Lannister, knowing Rey would get the reference.

Rey snorted. “House Stark. I will die upon this hill. Really, Ben, thanks. I…” Rey sighed, her voice heavy with tears as she said, “I was feeling lonely, and you did this for me. I mean, Poe texted me and called finally, but all he said was that he had something to make up for it when I get home. This is… it's perfect, Ben. I miss being able to see you in the office every day already.”

“I miss you too. I mean, who else is going to remind me to call my mom or to hydrate or pick up my dry cleaning?” Ben chuckled. He knew Rey would have a sassy comeback, and she didn’t disappoint.

“Oh, I have reminders set on my phone for all that, you know. I’ll still be riding your ass about all that. Just know it’ll be at three in the morning your time.” Rey grinned as she sat at the small table in her room. “I’m gonna eat this and watch episode three.”

“You mean episode six.” Ben chuckled, knowing the argument he was about to start.

“No, I mean episode three. Don’t start with me, you original trilogy fanboy. Episode three. Best lightsaber battle ever.” Ben could hear the sounds of Rey opening the take out box and unwrapping the chopsticks from their plastic wrap.

“Wrong again. You’re so delusional. Good night, Rey. Kick some ass for us tomorrow and check in as soon as you can, okay?” Ben yawned and settled back into his bed.

“I’m not delusional. I’m  _ right _ . Night, Ben, and you know I will.”

….

The next month was a flurry of business calls and video conferences at midnight, which had the added bonus of Ben actually seeing Rey’s face. Poe was notably absent for all of them, claiming that it was ‘Ben’s gig’ and he was the ‘money guy’.

The fact that Rey talked to Ben more than her own fiancé, though, made Ben wonder just how in love his best friend was with his future wife. On any given day, Ben could be asked a question about Rey and would have been able to answer it without hesitation. Her favorite color, favorite movie, how she liked her steak. Ben had made it his business to know what Rey liked.

Every night they made it a point of talking before Ben went to bed, and it was his highlight of the day. He was so ridiculously gone for her, and he had no clue how he was going to make it once she married Poe.

….

“Hey!”

Ben looked up on Friday morning to see Poe standing in front of his desk, a charming ‘I need you to do something for me’ look on his face. Ben groaned inwardly and let out a long sigh, winded his fingers together on the top of his desk. “What do you want, Poe?” Ben grumbled, already annoyed that his best friend wanted something else from him.

_ He’s already getting the girl I love… why should I give him anything else? _

“Well, you see… my cousin Marisol is in the city for the weekend,” Poe began.

“No.” Ben looked at Poe, his eyes narrowed and spitting fire.

“Buddy, come on! You’re going to be walking with her in the wedding, you know. Rey didn’t have anyone to be her maid of honor or bridesmaids or anything – and you are already my best man – so Mom has all the cousins stepping in!” Poe stepped closer, keeping the smile on his face.

“Does Rey have any say in this?” Ben asked, his voice quiet and furious.

_ Does she even get a say in who she is marrying? You don’t deserve her, asshole. You may be my best friend, but I despise you for taking my heart away from me. _

Ben’s internal voice wouldn’t shut up, keeping up the internal monologue as Poe continued.

“What? Of course she does!” Poe looked indignant for a moment before continuing, “Look, I just need you to entertain her for tonight. Just a simple dinner and a movie. Who knows, you may hit it off, man. She’s a teacher – little kids – and man… she’s got my family genes, so you know she’s good-looking. C’mon buddy, please? Just this little favor, man. I’ll owe you big time.” Poe grinned, and Ben let out a long sigh.

“Fine. Dinner and a movie, but you owe me three bottles of Scotch – the good shit – and you buy the next three dinners we have together. Deal?” Ben knew if he didn’t give in, Poe wouldn’t let it go, and Ben didn’t want to be annoyed any longer.

He just wanted to run his business and talk to Rey whenever he could.

Poe grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll text her and let her know. I’ll make the arrangements and just text them to you? Six sound good for dinner?” Poe asked, and Ben just nodded.

Ben was already dreading the night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
